Dear Diary
by SilentLurker
Summary: Hi. My name is Tea Gardner. I wish I could say I'm a normal teenage girl with tons of girl friends, a perfect boyfriend, and a normal teenage-drama filled life. Thanks to my best friend's Grandpa, though, THAT never happened...
1. Entry 1

A/N: First of all, I'm still writing "It's My Life". This is just something I started writing like a week ago (I had this idea and I doodled around with it and came up with _this_) and I decided just to publish it. I might pick it up later on after I finish IML, or whatever. Who knows. Sooo, yeah. ^.^ Hope you like it!

* * *

Entry 1

Some days are normal.

Some days I go to school, take tests, chat with my friends, go home and do homework, fight with my mom, and then I go to bed.

Those days are nice. Acing algebra benchmarks, hanging out with Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, going home to a pile of homework and a stressed-out mom with a "so-and-so dumped me again" story that I have to sit through. Knowing that I, Tea Gardner, CAN be a normal teenage girl.

But then of course, other days, aren't so normal.

Like today for instance.

It was picture day at school. So I wore something cute. A light blue halter top and white skinny jeans. I did my makeup extra flirty. I even painted my nails pink, just for the heck of it.

Anyway, it started off as what appeared to be a pretty normal day. I woke up to the sound of the fire alarm because mom had accidentally set the pancakes on fire (trust me, this is normal). After cleaning up the mess and making the pancakes myself, I walked to school with my friends Joey and Serenity, who live in my neighborhood, like I do every day.

I did some worksheets, aced a few tests, ate lunch with my best friends (Yugijoeytristan) and read a speech out loud for Speech class. Normal, normal, normal.

Then it was time for the Juniors to get their pictures taken.

There I was, standing in line. I think I was messing with my hair, trying to brush it out with my fingers or something. We were all in the library, in three separate lines, walking up to get our pictures taken for the Yearbook. I was in the line on the far left. The guy in front of me smiled for his picture. CLICK. He left, the lady called out, "Next!"

And that's when it happened.

The wall on the far right of the library EXPLODED, and there was a 16 year old platinum-haired Egyptian on a giant black DRAGON (cough-duel monster-cough), and when everyone in the library started screaming and running away as fast as possible, platinum-boy snapped his fingers, three guys in purple robes jumped off the dragon and surrounded me, and before I knew it I was out cold.

Kidnapped. By Marik.

But that was just today. And it was the least painful kidnapping this month, actually.

On the 2nd, I was kidnapped by Pegasus, and he actually had the nerve to order his goon to hit me in the face to knock me unconscious Boy, did he get what was coming to him, that's for sure.

Let's just say he won't be needing any shampoo or hair conditioner for a while... And _he's_ the one who left his scissors lying around, so technically it's _his_ own fault.

Let's see... On the 15th it was Bakura. He kidnapped me in the middle of a shopping spree, which sucked for him because then he had to endure me complaining about that supercute pink blouse that I DIDN'T get to buy the whole time we were waiting for me to be rescued. It was actually pretty funny, watching him bang his head on the wall over and over again.

Oh, and then on the 19th it was Kaiba. Which was a new low for him, because he's technically not even a bad guy, so he doesn't even DO kidnapping! But he did anyway, because he has an enemy.

What him, Bakura, Pegasus, and Marik all have in common is that they share the same enemy.

One guy.

Yami.

The complete and total idiot that I hate.

* * *

Yami.

The reason that I get kidnapped every other weekend. The reason I can't be a normal girl with a normal life.

The reason is a guy who looks like a hunky teenage hair-stylist, but is actually a who-knows-how-old Pharaoh from Egypt who was stuck in a necklace for a couple of centuries.

Okay, okay, it was more then just a necklace. It was a Millenium Item.

It's a really, really long story and to be honest I don't feel like writing all of it down. So here's the abridged version:

Yugi's grandpa found the necklace with Yami's soul in it and after that Yugi and Yami shared a body and they, me, Joey, and Tristan and I went on these crazy magical adventures together that still don't make sense to me now.

Oh, and Yami acquired many enemies a long the way, many of which still hold grudges and can't let go of the past.

Yami has his own body now (a long with fellow old-spirit-guy Bakura) and he is now going to school and working a job like a normal teenager.

Hmf.

I, however, still have to deal with his crap. Because for some reason Yami's enemies seem to think that him and I at one point had a romantic fling (a total complete utter LIE), and so now wherever I go they kidnap me, hoping it'll tempt him to come rescue me, where they will be waiting, ready to challenge him to a duel.

Yes. A duel.

This whole endeavor is about a card game.

A children's card game.

This is why I can't have a normal life.

This is why I get kidnapped every other week.

This is why I brokeup with Yam- uhh, erm, I mean, cough cough just keep reading please...

THIS is why we can't have nice things.

SO, I am siting here, in the penthouse of a hotel, writing in the diary Marik gave me and waiting to (sigh) be rescued by Yami.

(That was a frustrated sigh, by the way.)

It's a routine gig, and I will never be sick of it.

Because I was already sick of it a long time ago.

* * *

A/N: Huzzaaaaah! :D Pretty strange huh? So was it good, bad, weird? Tell me what ya think! ^.^

_-Lurky_


	2. Entry 2

Entry 2

_This is a nice penthouse._

_Three of the walls are all completely made of glass (giant glass windows, basically) so I can see all of downtown Domino City. It's actually a pretty sweet view._

_The room isn't really that big. It has a living room area with leather couches and a coffee table (where I'm at), a little kitchen area with a huge silver fridge stocked with food, and two doors on the only none-glass wall; one leading to a bathroom, and one leading out to the hallway._

_Marik just left. He ordered a pizza a few minutes ago, and apparently they don't come up to your room to give it to you (he threw this huge cry-baby fit- threatened to mindcrush them and everything) so he went downstairs to the hotel lobby to get it. I doubt whoever's delivering it will be getting a tip. Heh heh, poor sap._

_Anyway, it's been twenty minutes since Marik made the "I stole your girlfriend, come and duel me" call to Yami. Don't worry, it usually takes him about 30 minutes to get here, depending on traffic and depending on where I'm at. I'm not worried. I'm occupied right now._

_As a "sorry for this whole kidnapping inconvenience" gift, Marik gave me this diary. It's just a bland, brown, leather-bound diary, but I like it. It's old-fashioned and it gives me a chance to write down everything I need to get off my chest._

_Especially when I really need to get stuff off my chest, and neither Mai nor Serenity are here to listen, and Marik stole my phone so I can't text them._

_I hear foot steps. I think Marik's coming back. Yup; I can defiantly smell that extra cheesy jalapeño pizza now._

Tea closed the leather brown diary and set it aside. Not a moment later the door burst open and a very sour-mooded Egyptian blundered inside.

"I can't believe it, I just CAN'T believe it!" Marik slammed the door and walked over to the kitchen area, shaking his head in anger and dropping the pizza box on the counter.

Tea raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What now, Marik? Do they have a policy against delivering to annoying Egyptian teenage guys with ear rings?" She smiled sweetly when he shot her a squinted look.

"Nooo, but hardy har har, very funny. They forgot my Dr. Pepper!" Marik sat on a barstool and then groaned in frustration. He opened the pizza box and then stared at his pizza in remorse. "I can't eat an extra cheesy jalapeño pizza without Dr. Pepper..." A very tiny, faint, microscopic, crystal blue tear rolled down his cheek at the speed of a pregnant turtle...

Tea rolled her eyes.

"Oh, suck it up, you princess!" The brunette girl grabbed a fluffy blue pillow and, with all of her strength, hurled it towards her captor's head. It hit his face and he crashed on the ground; the stool and the pillow landed on top of him.

"Owww... you...jerk..." Marik could barely mumble, his arms and legs twitching at odd angles.

Tea hopped off the couch and sat on a barstool next to the twitching Egyptian. She smiled and shrugged, and then grabbed a slice of pizza. "Hey, you were asking for it. You're way too high maintenance. You whine and complain, you can't have your stupid pizza without Dr. Pepper, and of course the place you keep me captive has to be a penthouse."

"High maintenance my butt..."

Tea hopped off the stool and kicked his butt.

"OWW!"

"You said it, not me." Tea said, chewing her cheesy pizza slice.

Suddenly a cell phone rang. It was coming from Marik's pocket.

He got up from off the floor and slipped his phone from out of his pocket. Once he saw the screen his face broke out into a nice, big, evil grin. He looked up at Tea.

"Aha! It's your spiky-haired boyfriend! He's probably calling to beg for some reassurance that you're still alive. Oh, how sweet. Heh heh."

Tea slapped her face and sighed. "You like to dramatize this a lot, huh?"

"Shut up! I'm answering."

"Ugh! Rude! And he's NOT my boyfriend!"

Marik flipped the phone open, cleared his throat, and then pressed talk.

"You're too late, Pharaoh! Her soul is stuck in the Shadow Realm. The only way to get her back is to duel me!"

Tea could barely make out Yami's reply.

"Hello? Helloooo? Is this Marik? We're going through a tunnel so the connection is- JOEY! Give some ice cream to Tristian! How many times have I said to share? Don't make me throw you out the window- anyway the connection is bad so I didn't really hear anything you said."

Marik sighed and gave Tea a "you've gotta be kidding me" face, which she just facepalmed to.

"Yami, listen carefully. I said you're too late and that Tea's soul is stuck in the shadow realm. The only way to get her back is to duel me! Here, maybe if I put you on speaker..."

Marik hit a button on his phone, and Tea could now hear Yami perfectly.

"There! Can you hear me now?"

"Will you guys shut up, I'm trying to drive! AND I'm on the phone, and- Yugi, do you have the directions yet?"

"YAMI! Did you hear me?!"

"What? Hello? Marik, are you there? Joey, for Ra's sick, give Tristian your friggin' ice cream already!"

"YAMI! I said- you're too late, her soul is in the shadow realm, and you'll have to duel me!"

"I'm too gay, her soul is up the bottom cell, and you need my car keys?"

"What?! NO! I said- YOU'RE TOO LATE, I HAVE HER SOUL, SHADOW REALM-"

Tea was about to grab that cell phone and just throw it out the window.

"Crap, Joey, you spilled ice cream all over the map- now we'll never get there!"

Over the phone, Tea and Marik could hear Yugi's exasperated voice yell,

"That's why we should have brought a GPS! If only someone had listen to ME!"

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Tea screamed, ripping the phone from Marik's hand.

"NO! _Teaaaa_, now they know I was_ lyyyiiiinggg_," Marik whined, trying to get his phone back, but the brunette pushed him away.

"Yami, I'm at the Sunrise Sunset Hotel in the penthouse."

"Sunrise Sunset Hotel- got it. And by the way, this is Joey. I took the phone from Yami because Tristian was nagging everybody that apparently talking on the phone while driving is dangerous or something, which is sooo stupid if you ask me, but Tristian is relentless as you already know, and I'd like to think I'm the responsible one of teh group, you know, besides you of course, because I'm-"

BEEP.

Joey blinked.

He stared at the phone and squinted.

"Huh. She hung up on me."

"Gee, I wonder why." Yami muttered, sitting in front of Joey and at the wheel.

"You- the responsible one?" Tristian repeated, sniggering, sitting next to Joey in the back. "Yeah, almost as responsible as a rabid baby squirrel!"

Yami and Yugi laughed, and Joey slugged Tristian in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all ya want. But I have to be responsible, because unlike all of you sissy losers, I have a little sister to take care of." He buffed up his chest proudly and smiled.

"Well let's cross our fingers she doesn't turn out to be just like him." Tristian joked, and everyone (minus Joey) laughed again.

Yugi cleared his throat and cleared the last of the ice cream off of the map (and onto the floor of the car). "Okay, guys, I think I found the Sunrise Sunset Hotel. Yami, just take a left up here and then keep driving until you get to Lake Avenue, and then we should be right there."

"Guys, I don't think Mai is gonna be too happy that we spilled all this ice cream in her car," Joey announced, looking around the seats and the floor at the delicious Rocky Road mess they created.

"Hey- who's the one who wanted to stop for ice cream in the first place, Joey?" Yami asked, taking a sharp left, causing everyone to fall to the right of the car. "If you weren't addicted to sugar, then we'd already be there by now and you wouldn't have to worry about your girlfriend killing you later for ruining her car."

"He's right ya know." Tristian said, wagging his finger at Joey.

The Brooklyn boy slugged him again.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked chapter two. :3 And for those of you who are reading IML, I've already written chapter eight and I'm working on chapter nine now. I'll put chapter eight up as soon as I edit it.

_-Lurky_


End file.
